Homer's Secret Fear
Summary Homer is keeping a secret from his friends and family. Especially Amethyst. Prolouge *(Prologue begins with Barnacco talking to Slade) *Barnacco: My dark Lord, I will get Homer to become the portal. *Slade's voice: Will you really? Barnacco: Yes. You can count that as a promise. *(Slade laughs as red lines become through the hole) *(Scene changes to Homer asleep, but when the light flashes from the window, red lines goes through his hands, causing him to wake up and gasp) *Homer:No. Opening Theme Act One *(Episode begins with Homer and Amethyst playing video games) *'Lonely Blade : (on video game)' BOOMERANG BLADE! BOOMERANG BLADE! BOOMERANG BLADE! Lonely Blade wins. I'm the best hero of the world. (Amethyst looks over to an depressed Homer) *'Amethyst: '''Homer, are you okay? You didn't even play. *'Homer: (sighs) I'm fine. (the lines on his arms grow brightly) *'Amethyst: '''What's that? *'Homer: 'It's nothing. Amethyst: Well (raises up)t I'm going to go eat an container. Be right back. (goes in kitchen) *'Homer: Suit yourself. (Sighs) (the red lines grew longer as Slade's symbol grows on his palms) Humph. (Amethyst comes back, chewing on the container) *Amethyst: Yo I'm back. (Sees the red lines) Are..... you okay? *'Homer: '''Yeah. I'm fine. *'Amethyst: You sure? *'Homer: '''Yep. *'Amethyst: 'Hmnmm.... (the group enters) *'Mordecai: 'Put your video games away. We have a disturbance at the clock tower. *'Amethyst: '(''summons her crystal whip) I can't wait to beat up that disturber! What about you Homer!(nugs Homer's arm) ''Can you wait Homer?! How can you?! *'Homer: 'Nope! (''Cracks his knuckles) Can't wait! Let's go! (Runs out with super speed) (''Amethyst sighs) *'Amethyst: 'Glad I cheered him up. *'Mordecai: 'Hm? *'Amethyst: 'He was acting all depressed when we were playing video games. I think it was those red lines that were on their arms. (''Amethyst and Mordecai and the rest of the group goes outside) *'Mordecai: ' What red lines? *'Amethyst: '''Well, there were some s on Homer's palms and lines on his arms. What are those? *'Mordecai: The way you described it seems like Slade's symbol. *'Amethyst: Humph. '''Well, at least he's feeling better.(Sighs in relief) (scene changes to the clock tower) *'Lapis: So... where are they? *'''Slade: (off-screen) Were here. (The Empire shows up) *'Archer': ARGH! This is the worst thing to happen in my life! Even more upsetting when we found out that we were selling cocaine. *'Gumball': You guys use to sell cocaine? *'Archer': Yeah. You... guys didn't know that? *'Gene: '''Nope. *'Archer': Crap. *'Homer: I've been ready for this! *Barnacco: So have we! Empire attack! *(Fades to white) Act Two *(The Empire run towards The Heroes) *(Homer ran towards Barranco) *(Homer fireblast Barranco) *'''Barnacco: ARGH! (Homer blasted Barranco again, but Barranco blast lasers at Homer ) (Homer slid on the ground roughly) You could've been just like Slade. (Kicks Homer eight times) (Homer summons his Silver Sword and slashes Barnacco, but he grabbed it and broke it) (Homer gasps) You could've been like me. (Grabbed Homer's arm and threw him in the sky as he falls slowly, facing the rabbid) But what are you instead? (Homer falls on the ground roughly) A joke. (stabs Homer in the chest as he poofs into his original form, but instead of a gem, he's original form is a Death Forerunner symbol) (Barnacco grasped it) *Amethyst: HOMER! ' (Cries and hugs Mordecai) *Mordecai: It's going to be okay, Amethyst. Homer will reform. *Amethyst: But I never told Homer who I felt. (hugs Mordecai tighter as they fused) *All:(gasps) (the fusion run towards Barnacco by surprise that he dropped Homer's original form)(summons Amethyst's crystal whip and strikes Barnacco) *Barnacco: ARGH! (The fusion strikes Barnacco with the crystal whip until the fusion summons Mordecai's weapon and strikes him with both weapons until both of he weapons are mixed together, creating a bow and arrow, striking Barnacco) *(Homer's Death Forerunner symbol glows and floats) (Homer reforms with ease) (his form instantly changed. He now wears a black leather jacket, black ripped jeans, and black ankle boots) *Mordtyst: HOMER! ( Mordecai and Amethyst De fuses roughly on the floor) *'Mordecai and Amethyst: What's the matter? *Homer: Nothin'. *Mordecai: I really like that leather jacket. *Amethyst: And those ankle boots. The same as mine, except a different color. *'Homer': Thanks. *'Mordecai': Where did you get that black leather jacket, black ripped jeans, and black ankle boots? *Amethyst: Cause he reformed. *Mordecai: Yeah, but why did he chose those? *Homer: Eh. It just what feels right. *'Mordecai': A new look? *'Homer': Oh, yeah. *Pearl: Well it is an improvement. *Amethyst: Yeah. I use to wear a purple top with a shoulder strap and leggings with purple stars on my knees with white angel boots. *Pearl: Then you use to wear a black top with gray leggings with black stars on knees with white ankle boots. *Steven: Yeah. And now, you wear a white top with a jagged hem, black leggings, dark mauve stars on knees and dark mauve ankle boots. *Gumball: You must be pretty reckless to have that many regenerations. *'Rigby': Yeah, just like the Doctor has many regenerations. *'Dan Zembrovski': Exactly. *Mordecai: Well, I'm just glad that Homer is back. *Amethyst: Yeah. You took a long time to regenerate. *Pearl: Well mine was longer. I did three weeks worth. *Amethyst: Anyways, I didn't take as long on my last regeneration . What were you doing in there? *'Homer': Well, Amethyst. I have a secret fear. *'Randy Cunningham': You do. *'Homer': Yep. *Amethyst: What's that? *'Homer': I think I have a vision. *'Troll Moko': What was it? *'Homer': I can see the eyes of the future. But when I have a vision of the world ending, anger and sadness for fill me. Just like Garnet transferring her Future Vision powers. *'Garnet': That's right. *Steven:(whispers excitingly) Future vision. *Amethyst: I don't think it's a good idea for Homer to have future vision. Garnet, can you take that off of him? *Garnet: Sure. *Homer: Is it going to be painful? *Garnet:(pauses) Yes. *Pearl: So how do we prevent him from feeling - (Garnet knocks him out with her gonlets) *Garnet: By knocking him out unconscious. *Gumball: Now what? Knocking Homer out of unconscious. That is gonna hurt. *Garnet: Exactly. *Gene: You gems are weird. (Takes a burrito from his pocket) Pocket burrito? *Lisa: That's disgusting! *Gene: Hey, I'm not the one who's still jealous of your x boyfriend's girlfriend. *Louise: Tell her Gene! *'Gene': You got it. *Lisa:(groans) Darwin do something! *Darwin:( sarcastically) No stop don't. *Louise: Dude give it a rest. Didn't you hear that if a Simpson and a Watterson date, the world will explode?! *Lisa: Yeah. Mordecai told us. *Louise: Then get over it! *Garnet: Quiet. I'm going to wake Homer up. *(Homer's gem is glowing and Homer is back with a new outfit. He lands on the table and stretches.) *'Homer': Did you just knock me out? *'Garnet': Yeah, sorry. *Homer: It's okay. *Amethyst: Don't worry. You'll get the hang of your black leather jacket, ripped jeans, and ankle boots. I got use to my forms very quickly. *'Homer': You do? *'Amethyst': Yeah. *Gumball: Well, all's well ends well. *'Rowan': Yep. *(End of Homer's Secret Fear) Trivia *This is kinda a spoof of The Prophecy and The End part one. *Homer is the portal. *Katgirl1000 directed this episode. *It could be possible that Slade or Barnacco is Homer's real father. *Homer had reformed in the end of this episode, now wearing a black leather jacket, black ripped jeans, and black ankle boots. *The game system that Amethyst and Homer were both playing on was a Nintendo. *Homer has a secret fear of the world being changed. *Homer is scared of life of the darkness. (no not the dark), The world ending. He can see the eyes of the future. But when he had a vision of the world ending, anger and sadness for fill him. A bit of a parody of the two Teen Titans episodes, The End Part One and The Prophecy. Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United